


I am Death

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Death Threats, Desperation, Doom, Gen, Loki Angst, Multi, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was cursed by Odin to become death himself. Now, he has to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Death

**Author's Note:**

> Weird is that I was listening to Torul, where there is a sweet girl who whoever she touches, the person dies, and I thought about Loki being Death himself.  
> Here you have the link for the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB-HF1qFUCk

My father. No. Not my father. The Allfather. He’s the Father of all beings. But not mine. I am well aware of my crimes. Of all my arrogance. But I was raised to be a king, and I did believe in this. But now, nothing else matters, and for all my crimes I have been doomed.

 

And cursed I have become. But even for a god, having centuries ahead of me, this doom is a heavy burden on my shoulders. Wherever realm, whoever being, each and every form of life which has contact with me, will perish.

 

I well remember the day that Odin cursed me. I had been expecting being beheaded or whatever other fate, but not this.

 

I remember when AllFather said the words ... I felt a chill fall over me... for a moment, there was an opressive darkness, which blinded me... I became deaf and nothing I was... but at the following moment, all these dreadful sensations vanished. 

 

When I was taken back to my chambers - I didn’t need to be taken to the dungeons anymore - I was feeling strange... numb... I remember that I have been locked and I still didn't understand what had happened to me. On the following day, I had asked for a servant... I need some sustainance and when she came, she put a trail full of fruits over a table near me. She was petite ... I had touched her, to feel the warmth of her hands... thinking if she could pleasure me that night, but I was stricken by the sudden and dreadful recognition that something was completely wrong with me.

 

When I touched her, she became pale at first... being touched by a prince ... but the look of her eyes became into horror and she put her hand over her heart and screamed. So, she fell. I called the guards and when they got closer, they noticed that she was dead. They looked very frightened of me. I looked at their eyes in my most arrogant demeanor. A healer came to my chamber to see the dead girl and also looked at me very frightened. Disgusted, I got closer to the woman, without believing what was going on, and touched her hand. With horror, I saw when her eyes became petrified. A scream stopped at her throat and she fell dead beyond me. 

 

The guards receded scared ... they looked at me as if I was a monster... Anger almost suffocated me at that very moment... I then became aware of the nature of Odin's curse... 

 

I cried for many nights. My mother… I mean, Queen Frigga, and my beloved one, my lover of centuries, Thor, tried to talk to me… to soothe my tears, easy my pain, but I couldn’t stand them by my side…

After days locked in my chambers, I finally conceded that Thor would come to my room. The pain and passion that I felt almost made me loose my mind… I, a god, demented… one of the greatest intelligences of all realms, lost in insanity... it was too much to me... something in my innerself, called me to reality… I no longer could touch my lover. Thor even tried to touch me, but I had to be harsh and I stood back… I screamed all my anger and madness, all my hate and frustration… My brother could not accept my fate… consequently, our fate. Odin, not only cursed me but his favorite son as well. Desperated, he touched my raven black hair, telling sweet words… they were like balm upon my inner injuries, and I had touched his hand just for one moment... I still remember that view… his agony, his pain, his scream… it was as if he had been stricken by a mortal lightning… he… Thor… hit by a mortal lightining… he was hit by me. 

 

His face was becoming something dark, twisted, when Queen Frigga came running and hold him… She, with her powers, and due to the fact that his son was a god… could save him… just in time. Thor also needed to be taken to the healers… 

 

I cried out even more… Anger, distress, and madness were consuming me… I had to leave Asgard. I had to abandon Thor… so when I learned that he was healed, I left.

 

It was a dark night… moonless and there was a sinister chill in the air… My doom was cast out. I even tried to touch some small creatures, but sadly, I noticed that my touch was the touch of death… all creatures died beneath me… Many ladies and lads tried to get closer... but I coud not have them... all my lust was doomed. I was abandoned to live without any touch, any satisfaction of my desires. And my heart was pure pain without Thor, without the one who could love me for who I was and have become.

 

I still remember the days that I had been wondering, in vain, why such cruel fate...? I knew I was a criminal, a banished prince, fallen into disgrace, but this... this was too much... I noticed that I just could see my reflection against dark surfaces... my green eyes were piercing blades of agony, misery and desperation. I wondered for many nights... and many realms... everywhere I would go, everytime I touched any creature, this being would suffer in agony and finally, he/she/it fell dead beyond my feet. I even tried to contemplate my horrific opus... but I was known for my crimes... and hated. All my powers are nothing. I'm just a shadow in my own existence. 

 

And here I am. Lonely and cursed. Solitude, memories and darkness is all I have as companions for centuries ahead of me.

 

 


End file.
